A Solitary Man
by Kristie Goldberg
Summary: Chakotay returns to Earth after spending years on another planet. He didn't realize that it was the 10th anniversary of Voyager's return. Had he known, he would have waited to return.


A Solitary Man

It was the first time Chakotay had been back on Earth in ten years. He had a meeting with the Archeology Society President as well as with the Society board of directors. Those meetings were the main reason for returning to Earth. He was content to stay on Caesaerion Prime, but the Society board had wanted him to redo his budget and explain to them all the costs in person. He also brought to Earth several cargo crates of pieces that the Society wanted for their museum. He was scheduled to make a speech in front of the entire Society membership as well as their guests. There had been other events scheduled over the next several weeks. He hadn't looked at his schedule completely, other that the current day's schedule.

Earth was full of too many memories. He glanced up at the skyline and saw two of the Starfleet towers looming above the rest of the buildings. Those towers alone brought back unpleasant memories - memories of her! In his mind, he saw her standing very ridged in her Admiral's uniform. She was telling him there had never been anything between them. There never could be. He had wanted to tell her there had been and still was something between them. Seeing the coldness in her eyes, he had turned and walked away. Two days later he had left Earth. At that time, he had planned to never return. He decided to live out his life as a solitary man. That way, he'd never be hurt again! True to his words, in the last ten years, he had not been with a woman. He had taken care of his needs alone.

Hopefully, he wouldn't run into her. It was a big city after all. He pictured her as being married to some very ridged Starfleet officer. He figured it'd have to be another Admiral! He had doubts that she would settle for less! Of course, they would have a son and a daughter, both perfect, who would eventually follow in mommy and daddy's perfect footsteps!

He didn't want to think about her. Even after all this time, thinking of her brought pain. He knew why, but didn't want to admit that he was still in love with her. Long ago he figured out that feeling in the pit of his stomach would never go away as thoughts of her invaded his mind.

Later that day he met with Juliet Martino, the assistant to the Director of the Society. Juliet was a little younger than Chakotay. She was very excited about his being there. She was very knowledgeable as far as the museum went. They seemed to hit it off as long as they talked artifacts. He was grateful that she was fairly pleasant to be around. He had been afraid she'd be stiff and would have no sense of humor. It was a delight to see her smile.

The only thing Chakotay didn't like about Juliet was that she kept trying to ask him questions about Voyager and it's crew. He would keep trying to change the subject. Finally, he told her that he didn't wish to talk of them. They were his past, a past he wanted to forget. After he said that, she broke the news that in a few days it would be the tenth anniversary of Voyager's return. It was a fact that he had forgotten! The Society would be hosting a big celebration for the Voyagers in the reception room at The Cultural Museum of Greater San Francisco. The Society board members expected him to attend. He was furious that he hadn't been told before then. Of course, he would have known had he read his schedule! He certainly would have delayed his trip to Earth. He thought about not showing up for the celebration, but he couldn't upset the Society Board members as there was too much money at stake for his group. He felt that he was dammed if he went and dammed if he didn't. He couldn't win either way. Finally, he figured perhaps he could make a token appearance. Or, perhaps, he might luck out and Miss High and Mighty (as he called Kathryn) might be off world.

The Voyager Celebration would be the third night he was there. He had the impression that Juliet wanted him to ask her to be his date. He didn't want to go with her. He wanted to get out of the stupid Celebration as soon as possible.

He kept hoping something would happen to justify not attending. Juliet would be there as part of the Society's staff. But, at least he wouldn't have to go around with her on his arm the entire night.

The night of the celebration, he dressed quickly. Looking in the mirror, he thought he looked decent. He had some gray in his hair, but it was still mainly black. He was slim and trim from all the work he did. His skin was darker from all the sun on the planet. Finally, he headed to the Museum.

Chakotay arrived a few minutes before the cocktail hour ended. He planned on staying no more than half an hour. He just hoped he wouldn't see her. If he did, maybe he wouldn't have to talk to her. There would be so many people there, perhaps he could hide among them.

When he arrived, he slipped into the edges of the reception room, trying to keep in the shadows. However, he was noticed by a few people.

The orchestra, that would be playing for the evening, was tuning up. He stood back and looked around. He saw Tom and B'Elanna talking with Harry, who had his arm around a young ladies' shoulder. He smiled. He hoped she was the woman for Harry. B'Elanna looked great! He wasn't sure if he could speak to any of them or not. Maybe too much time had passed!

The orchestra was ready to play.. The conductor spoke into the microphone. "I understand that Voyager's former command team is here tonight. We'd like for them to step forward and have the first dance of the evening! Dr. Janeway and Dr. Chakotay please come forward. Chakotay was shocked that Kathryn was being addressed as Dr. He didn't want to come forward, but someone behind him began to push him.

He had no choice. He came slowly, feeling all eyes on him. He kept looking down. He finally reached the middle of the floor. She was already standing there. She looked even more beautiful that he remembered. She held out her arms, and he took them keeping a distance away. He kept looking at a point over her shoulder. The music began, and they began dancing.

"Aren't you even going to speak to me, Chakotay?"

"I don't think there's anything left to say, Dr. Janeway. You seemed to have said it all the last time we saw each other."

"I didn't have a choice. They were going to put you in prison if they found out that we had a relationship. They were looking for any excuse. I couldn't take a chance. We were being recorded! I didn't know you were going to leave the planet so soon. The day after you left Earth, I resigned from Starfleet. I couldn't work for them any longer. I'm now head of a research department at Lawson Interspace."

Finally, he turned his head and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"I loved you, Chakotay. I still do."

"I still love you as well! I've tried to forget you, Kathryn! It seems everything I do, everywhere I go, things remind me of you!"

"Do you think we have a chance to make things right? To be happy, Chakotay?"

He pulled her to him, and bending down, he kissed her lips briefly, "I think so."

She smiled that crooked grin that he loved so well. "I think so, too!"

Stopping in the middle of the dance floor, they kissed a passionate kiss while the entire room of people watched. Everyone started clapping, and they heard many shouts of, "It's about time!"

When the song ended, holding hands they left the dance floor together. For the first time in seventeen years, they were finally home!

They had a lot to work out, but somehow they would make a life together. Their love for each other would see them through.


End file.
